Mephadow Oneshot(s)
by Shadow-of-death060
Summary: This is kind of a first for me to do a mephadow fic but hay if its any good I'll add more. Rated M plus for lemon and some violence. It is a mephadow so if you dont agree with the couple then please dont read. I hope all who do read like it and will review it :-) ENJOY! (Some of the one-shots will be A/U and some will not!)


**Quality Time Together****.**

**Mephadow – warning violence and a sexy lemon...**

**Mephiles' P.O.V**

So here I am in a poorly lit room inside an abandoned house with my soon to be prey of torture, tided up in a chair unconscious. I may not have started out like this but this is my existence now. I've been reduced to capturing mortals for my own amusement. I have to admit it is fun, a little messy though but fun all in all.

When I was in power I had others do this for me so I could watch and not get my hands dirty. It's my own fault on what happened, I shouldn't have allowed myself to be ambushed and kicked out of hell for all time, that's what happens when you let your guard down. At least I know why it happened, no other demon was remotely more powerful then I and jealously does have a way of corrupting the most loyal of minions…

Looks like the fun is about to start, my victim is waking up and about time to, I have been waiting for 2 and a half hours for this moment, which was enough time and more to think of all the different ways to unleash hell on him.

I thought first I would let him wake up fully and allow panic to take over his whole being. Then I was going to go with jumping on him and using my claws to dig and slice through his warm skin or maybe I will just improvise and do whatever until _he_ comes. He being my loyal and trustworthy companion, partner, mate whatever you want to call it.

He's always late for our little quality time together, has no concept of time but hay I don't give a shit about that anymore. I've learned to live with that, and learnt the hard way too. Almost lost him by arguing about why he was always late and where he was to make him so…like I've said learned to live with it. I almost lost him once and I promised myself not to anger him again by questioning him on his timekeeping and whereabouts. Speaking of him, I can sense him close by actually and it always makes me feel proud to have him by my side, he has stuck by me through the good time and the bad.

He thinks he can sneak up on me without me knowing…nice try, just because I can't hear you doesn't mean I don't know you're there…it's a demon thing you wouldn't understand.

"You're lucky you arrived when you did Shadow, our victim is just waking up." I whisper to Shadow as he soundlessly approached me from behind, wrapping his arms and wings around me and resting his chin on my left shoulder.

"So does that mean my timing is improving Meph, then again it might be because it's raining outside and I rushed to avoid getting soaked." Shadow replied in a slightly sarcastic tone whispered into my ear.

So ignoring your tone Shads but at least that explains why you had damp fur and wings. Yeah Shads hates getting wet he says it messes up his fur and the rain makes it hard for him to fly in but I know the real reason why he hates the rain and getting wet. Let's just say it involves a hell of a lot of water causing some kind of flood and a death of someone he cared deeply about.

"Where did you pick this one up?" Shadow asks me as he lets go of his hold around my torso and folded his wings into his back in a somewhat neat fashion.

"Well long story short he was drunk and I led him here making him think we were going to have fun together. Well it isn't like I lied…much, I will have fun but he wont...unless he likes that kind of thing." I replied with a grin as I turned to my partner.

Shadow gives me an unsure look but it quickly turns into a smirk as I pull him into my arms. He wraps his arms around my neck as I connect our lips. Damn I love being able to dominate over him, you can so tell who wears the trousers in our relationship and just in case you can't, its me and always will be. Well technically none of us are actually wearing any clothes, since there is no need for them but you get what I mean.

We break apart early as a moan was heard. We both turned our heads towards the male in the chair and watched as his eyes slowly opened wide in shock. I could see fear and worry in those light blue irises and that made me grin with excitement. I love it when they fear the situation at hand.

"W-what's going o-on?! He said in a croaky voice and a little too high pitched showing just how young he really was.

"What do you mean my sweet? We are going to have a little fun like I said we were." I replied in a sickeningly sweet tone as I approach him then sat on his lap, having both of my legs dangling on either side of his waistline so our crutches were touching.

I could here Shadow growl under his breath at the way I sat on the boys lap and it became a little louder as I started to stroke the boy's right cheek and moving my face closer to the boys. I saw Shadow move slowly towards us at the corner of my eye and he stood behind the tied up lad in the chair.

I would say this boy was just your average looking Mobian fox, he had copper red fur from head to toe with just a little white on the tip of his tail. Shadow on the other hand wouldn't in more ways than one. To him this boy was food and nothing more hence why I can feel a slight annoyed feeling inside Shadow as he starts to get thirsty for this kids blood and maybe a little jealous too, after all I am practically rubbing into him and flirting a bit. Anyway mortals were just cattle to vampires, someone to feed off of and quench their thirst for blood. This is why me and Shadow make such a great team, he is practically my clean up guy...just don't tell him I said that ok because he won't be in the best of moods if you did!

"Oh...I-I've changed my mind..." The copper coloured fox replied as I grinded a little more on his waistline, causing a small moan to escape his lips.

"That is a shame...guess you will be missing out on all of this..." I said to the fox then slowly dug my claws into his flesh, my award is an ear piercing scream.

It's a good job I can make the walls sound proof otherwise we would both of been caught a long, long time ago and me and Shads have been together for decades almost a century now. I can just about hear Shadow sniffing the air as blood poured down the boys arm and dripping onto the floor. I glance over at Shadow with a playful smirk and the first thing I notice is his pupils had dilated and his fangs start growing longer. Yep it won't be long now before Shadow goes for the kill and I get to soak up on all the chaos he will cause by feeding. I take my long claws out of the young fox slowly and motion Shadow to come forward with one finger, dripping with blood. The boy saw I was looking at someone behind him and silently calling them to come closer with a finger movement. You should have seen the scared and fearful look this fox was giving when Shadow came into view beside me, with fangs on show and a dangerous yet hungry look in his red eyes, I'm surprised the kid didn't have a heart attack.

"So what's your name kid?" Shadow asked in a seductive tone as he made circles with his finger on the cuts I had just created on the left arm of the boy and leaving the right to lightly poor out with blood.

Yeah I never really understood why Shadow liked to know the names of our victims or why he liked to talk to them for a bit before he would bite and drain them of their blood. I'm not going to stop him from doing it though he can do whatever he wants with his food, I'm not his mother you know.

"M-my name i-is Jasper...what a-are you going t-to do with me?" Jasper asked in fear and tears of pain rolling down his cheeks as Shadow put a little too much pressure onto the cut.

"That's a lovely name Jasper and don't worry about that, you will find out when the time comes." Shadow answered calmly then sucked Jaspers blood off of his finger.

At this point I'm sure the both of us could feel and hear Jaspers heart beat going faster with every passing minute, well I definitely could anyway. Now that Shadow has had a small taste of the fox's blood I better move out of the way of the firing line because Shadow looks like he's going to pounce on this kid any second. I get up slowly, walk behind my partner and embrace him from behind. I suck a little on his neck and glided my blooded claws over to his mouth, which he hungrily licks clean.

"Go on Shads make him scream out in agony." I whisper seductively into Shadows ear when he has finished cleaning the blood off my claws.

Shadow must have given a hell of a scary look after I said that because Jaspers eyes grew wide with fear. Shadow pounced onto the fox after I ended our embrace and he sat on the lad in the same way I did. I moved to a good viewing spot to sit down on the floor and watch the scene play out in both of mine and Shadow's favour. Shadow will get the feed he is so desperate for and I get a high on all the chaos, yep it's a win win for me and Shads.

Shadow looks like he is absolutely enjoying himself as he starts to tease the fox on the neck by using his fangs to lightly scrape the skin on Jaspers neck. Considering this kid is about to lose his life, he's doing pretty ok about it. Come to think of it he hasn't begged once to be spared, I actually find that somewhat brave but we'll see what happens later on though, he might crack. Shadow roughly moves his slightly long but highly sharp claws down Jasper's torso and rests his hands on the lads' hips. Small cuts start to show as blood seeps out of the claw marks Shadow had just made and then Jasper screams out in pain as Shadow digs his claws deeply into the fox's hips.

I have to admit I didn't expect Shadow to do that but I'm not complaining, that move gave me such a rush and I'm just enjoying every second of it too. I smirk as Shadow moves a little closer, grinding his and Jaspers groins together in the process of getting into the perfect position to bite. I couldn't help feeling a little annoyed in witnessing that but it did turn me on a little. Shadow settles his fangs in the middle of Jaspers neck, ready for the penetration and he glanced over to me with his seductive smirk Shadow always gives me before biting into his meal. I give the same look back and embrace myself for the amount of chaos this will create for me.

Shadow bites down hard and all's we both could hear was the ear piercing screams Jasper made when Shadow's fangs broke the skin and his jaw locking into place. I could see the tears fall down the fox's cheeks and I watch him helplessly struggled within his binds as the pain was increased. I can hear Shadow sucking and swallowing the blood as it was forced out of Jaspers veins. Shadow then removed his claws out of the kid's hips and gently stroked up his arms and resting both hands on Jaspers shoulders.

I'm actually getting high from the amount of chaos I'm absorbing right now and also a little turned on by the way Shadow is moving and sexually glancing over at me with that seductive smirk. The only way I can explain how chaos makes me feel to you is it sort of feels similar to an orgasm, when you just cannot hold it in any longer and have to let it go, ejaculating everywhere or in mine and Shadows case inside of Shadow.

P-please...s-stop..." I hear Jasper whisper out weakly and shaking slightly from the amount of blood loss, finally a little begging.

"I don't think Shads wants to kid but don't worry it will be over very soon. Judging by how weak you have become I give it a couple more minutes before your dead." I announced in a darkened tone making the fox struggle even more in his weakened state, clearly a last effort in escaping from Shadow and his binds. Poor kid...I just love it when they think they can escape when it's all hopeless, it's just so entertaining.

Jasper screams out again as Shadow dig his claws where I did earlier, making extra pain to rise but due to Shadow drinking Jaspers blood, the cuts didn't bleed a lot. I watched with excitement as I could see Jaspers life slipping away and I think Shadow noticed as well because he moved away from Jaspers neck and looked into Jaspers dying eyes, smirking as he did.

"Good bye Jasper, it was a pleasure drinking from you..." Shadow stated in a dark tone and gave the kid an evil smirk before snapped Jaspers neck.

I couldn't help but gasp in delight at the sound of his neck breaking, my eyes rolled back and I laid down onto my back as I took in everything, the screams, the painful expressions, the break, Shadow's seductive looks and moves, everything. My breathing became laboured as the images flashed through my mind over and over again, making me re-live the whole moment. Yep you could say I am literally high as a kite right now and enjoying every second of it too.

I relax as the feeling disappears after a few minutes and the moment dies down only to discover Shadow sitting on my hipline, looking at me seductively with blood all over his muzzle. I looked back into his eyes and motion him with my finger to come closer to me which he dose but in slow motion...he can be such a tease when he wants to be.

"You are such a messy eater." I whisper to him when our foreheads touched, caressing his cheek as I spoke to him in which caused Shadow to close his eyes in bliss at my gentle touch.

That's right! Shadow is the only one I will ever be gentle with, I would never raise my hand on him, hurt him in any way. I'm not sure why that is because sometimes he really pisses me off to the point where I'm actually shooting deadly energy balls everywhere. Mind you not a single one would ever hit him, not that I can control where I throw them when I'm that angry...anyway the point is Shadow knows I could never hurt him but he also knows I could just as easily punish him in other ways, if you get what I mean...Oh damn no not that, I wouldn't stop the sex that would also mean self punishment, I can't go without sex you know. I meant I could stop Shadow from feeding off of mortals and force him to drink stale blood from butchers...yeah I know I can be mean but hay if Shads didn't like it then don't you think he would of left me decades ago.

"I really enjoyed our quality time together Meph." Shadow announces to me in a whispered tone and half lidded eyes as our foreheads continued to touch.

"Oh it's not quite over just yet Shads." I reply to him in a seductive tone as I venture my left hand down his body causing him to slightly shiver with pleasure as I settled with twirling his tail around with my fingers.

"Hmmm I was hoping you was going to say that." Shadow purrs to me in delight as I play with his tail a little more roughly.

Yeah we've been together for some time as I stated a while ago and I know all of the places on Shadow's body that make him aroused, playing with his tail is just one place, there is also around his neck especially when I bite and suck it, that really gets him in the mood and when I mess around with his chest fur, that's a turn on for him too...ok I think I've kind of said way too much now...

"On your belly." I command in a dark and sexy tone, that I know Shadow loves to hear.

"Make me." Shadow replies in a challenging whisper and gives me a playful smirk to go with it.

Oh no he didn't...yep he did I definitely heard right because he has just extended his wings to take flight and moved in position to push away into the air. Now if I don't do something quick to distract him then our sex session is going to be on hold until I can get him back onto the ground again, and that isn't an easy task to do by the way. Last time he did this it took me over three hours to catch him and pin him onto the ground again. I am not letting that happen again, not now I'm way too up for it. Ok think Mephiles think what would distract him.

Ha I got him now, he seems way too shocked to even move when I suddenly smashed my lips onto his. Think I better hold him there for the time being, don't want him to come around and take flight. Wow considering he was just about to take off and make me work hard for sex, Shadow is actually being very submissive right now. This is my chance to move our positions so I'm on top. I slowly but firmly twist myself and Shadow round so that I'm on top and I don't even think he noticed either. I break the kiss and lick some of the now dried blood off his muzzle in a seductive way while keeping eye contact with him. Well he seems to have noticed out position swap as he looks a little confused at why he is suddenly underneath me but that look quickly changed as he lifted his head to connect our lips once again for a quick kiss.

"You know I wasn't really going to fly off right." Shadow softly states to me as he wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me closer to him then nuzzles affectionately into my neck.

"Ahhh Shads t-this feels so nice." I moan out as Shadow moves his claws gently down my back and around my more sensitive area while kissing and sucking on my neck.

I don't know how but every time we're having a sexual moment he always knows where and how I want to be touched. I swear he can read minds or something like that but I'm in no way complaining. O-oh shit...that's right Shadow right there, damn he's good or should I say _bad_!

"It seems like someone is asking for trouble...and he is going to get it." I say to my mate in a deep and sexy whisper then start attacking Shadow's neck and jaw line.

As I bite and suck all around Shadow's neck, I can hear him gasp out lustfully and he starts to squirm in pleasure as I bite a little harder and lick him along his jaw. Oh yeah he is definitely ready and aroused now I can feel our members touch whenever Shadow squirms with intense pleasure underneath me as I continue attacking his neck.

"Ahhh M-Mephiles, please...I-I need you now!" Shadow breathlessly moans to me in a whispered plea.

I'm more than happy to give him what he wants right at this moment because I also feel the built up pleasure of wanting to 'mate' with him. I stop what I'm doing to his neck and move my head up to look at him. I give him one of my rare smiles, I save for Shadows eyes only so don't expect a whole lot, as I stroke his cheek.

"On your belly." I command him once again but this time round I have a much more submissive Shadow and he obeys, quickly mind you.

Now that he's on his belly, I softly grab a hold of his hips and pull him up into the correct position so it's much more comfortable for the both of us. I lean forward and lightly bite and suck at his neck as a distraction from the pain he will be receiving very soon. I hear him moan lightly at what I was doing then I push myself inside of him, getting a gasp of pain and a slight moan of pleasure coming from the one beneath me.

I couldn't help but to moan out loudly at the feeling of Shadow's warm insides and the slight tightness of his hole, it just feels incredible. I start to move in and out slowly at first so not to cause my lover any more pain than he is probably feeling right now. I have to say though it is really difficult to be this slow and steady when all you want to do is go faster.

"G-go faster Meph." Shadow moans out breathlessly.

See I told you he can somehow read my mind and feelings, so I speed up and receive more moans from Shadow. It seems the pain has gone completely for him and I'm glad because now I can be a little more rough, what! he likes it rough too. I pound into him faster and going way more harder with every thrust. Fuck I must of hit his prostate because that was one hell of a noise coming from Shadow, I kind of have the urge and want to hear more so let's see if I can do that again.

"O-oh fuck me Meph, own this bitch." Shadow screams out as I hit it again and again.

I love it when he talks dirty like this and screaming out my name, it's really encouraging. I'm really pounding into him now, I'm actually near to my climax but I'm holding back for as long as I can and I can tell Shadow is too. I don't think either of us wants this to end but it will soon...ahh oh fuck he did that on purpose, I can actually just about see that playful smirk upon his muzzle. Tighten your ass around my cock will ya a Shadow well let's see if you like this then. I thrust into him like normal but just as I'm about to hit his pleasure spot I roughly grab is member and squeeze it as I bash into Shadow's prostate. Yeah almost went over the edge didn't you Shads...well that will...ahhh Sh-Shadow, again well let's see who can last longer at your little sex game.

"Sh-shit Meph I-I can't last much longer." Shadow cry out in pure blissful pleasure as I once again bash into his g-spot and squeeze his cock a little roughly this time.

It seems like I'm going to win, I can feel pre-cum on my hand as I squeeze Shadow some more and that's how I know he will have an orgasm very soon. I recon a couple of more thrusts and pleasurable treatment on his member, he will reach his climax which usually makes me reach mine. Ok I hope you're ready for this Shads because this is going to make you go right over the edge and myself too. I grip tightly onto Shadow's hips and I made him gasp as I pull almost all the way out, he must be feeling a little empty, I think I just heard him whimper quietly to himself. Don't you worry my sweet little vampire you will be full again just you wait.

"Ahhhh Mephiles...oh fuck yeah...k-keep going, don't stop...I'm almost there." I made him scream as I roughly bashed into him, hitting his pleasure spot dead on and continuing to do with every thrust.

I have him squirming underneath me as he is almost ready to burst so what am I going to do now...well fulfil his desires of course and not stop until we are both satisfied. Our breathing is becoming more laboured as we are so close to releasing, sweat is literally dripping off of our bodies and mixing with one another's. Sounds gross I know but do you really think me and Shadow truly care right now...no we don't, the only thing we care about right now is releasing our built up pleasure and feeling that amazing high sex gives you.

"M-Mephilessssss..." Shadow cries out as he ejaculates all over the floor and over my hand as I squeezed him to give my mate that extra bit pleasure.

I'm currently not that far behind him, I can feel the pressure and it's almost ready to burst open and sent me those wonderful waves of pleasure. I pound into Shadow a few more times and I can feel Shadow shaking and softly moaning with every thrust as I increase his orgasm by bumping into his prostate.

"Sh-Shadow I-I love you...ahhhhhhhhh..." I shout out my lovers name as my orgasm hits me at full force.

I sigh with relief as I thrust a few more times to ride out my orgasm. I can hear Shadow breathing deeply and moaning softly as I thrust inside of him one last time. I slowly pull out of him after filling him up with my hot sticky semen and as I exited Shadow's entrance we both collapsed. I moved off from being on top of him to being beside him and I gently pull him into my arms, which he lazily accepts.

As we both lay there, cuddling and soaking up everything we did tonight I couldn't help but think, not many beings would be able to fuck their mate with a corps staring at them. Then again me and Shadow aren't what you call normal beings and couldn't care less about some dead kid staring at us, in face I hope we put on one hell of a show for good old Jasper over there sitting in his binds with glossed over dead eyes.

"Meph...this has to be the best 'quality time' we have spent together." Shadow softly whispers in a hazed and tired voice as he snuggles into me a little more to get comfortable.

"Yeah it was...sleep well my love." I say in an equally soft tone then placed a prolonged kiss on his forehead as he slowly slips into slumber land.

I suppose it now being sunrise I to should be getting a well needed rest. I look down at Shadow, who is now fast asleep within my embrace and I couldn't help but to smile at him, thinking just how lucky I am to have him by my side. I give him one last kiss and pull him as close as I can to myself, I hear him sigh softly in his sleep at my actions and that was the last thing I heard as sleep took over completely.

**This was my first Mephadow fic and I hope all you fans enjoyed reading it…please review and tell me what you think and if it is any good then I may even start an actual Mephadow story and maybe more one-shots who knows...I am really starting to love this couple just as much as I love Sonadow. :-)...**


End file.
